


Welcome to Addison Apartments, Sally

by Egosaurus



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, proBABLY SOME HOTTER STUFF HHHUHUHUE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosaurus/pseuds/Egosaurus
Summary: i am motherfucker? sally and larry are so good dont @ me ill kill usally's new ofc and when he meets larry they know theyre going to be Great Friends ;:3





	1. Chapter 1

It was damp. Cold. Eery. Definitely haunted, somehow, Sal thought to himself. The blonde, gray skinned cop at the door of 403 eyed him cautiously. When he tried to talk to him, he shoo'ed Sally off angrily. Without a fight Sally carried himself away, continuing to search for neighbors to talk to instead. Next he met Charley Mansfield, down in 204. The room smelt like hot trash and plastic. It was the very glittery horse toys on the shelf to the left of him.

"Who are you?" Charley asked without moving. Sal scrunched up his eyes, glad the guy couldn't see past his prosthetic.

"My name is Sal Fisher, I just moved in with my dad. I came by to introduce myself." After that, Charley went on to introduce himself and talk about his Glitter Ponies and Addison's Tea. Sal got tired of talking eventually and let Charley know it was time for him to go. Charley told Sal he liked him, but also to keep his hands off his Glitter Ponies. Sally was glad to smell the damp mustiness of the walls past Charley's door.

He'd explored the whole building within an hour, aside from the basement. The lady cleaning the second floor, Lisa, had been kind to him and not feeling comfortable enough to talk to anyone else, Sal walked back to her to waste some time. His dad was probably sleeping anyways.

"Hello Sally! What're you doing back here?" Sal stood, leveling his hands with his shoulders with a bored shrug.

"I've talked to everyone, but I don't want to go back to my apartment." He said cooly. Lisa placed the mop against the wall and dug into her pockets.

"Not everyone, I'm sure! Here," She pulled out a keycard and handed it to Sally, her warm fingers brushing slightly against Sal's cold ones. He expected her to pull her hand back quickly, but she continued to smile. "My son, Larry. He lives down there with me and he's just a bit older than you. You should go say hi to him."

"Will do Miss. Johnson." So off he went to say hello to Larry.


	2. Metal, dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sal meets larry  
> he is hairy  
> ghosts r scary

The elevator clunked, coming to a stop. Sal stepped out, pocketing the keycard and walking smoothly towards the door. Around him he observed the washer and dryer- immediately knowing he was going to hate travelling just to use it- and a few chemicals by a closet. Looked like a standard apartment basement, apart from the room Lisa and her son was staying in. Sally was nervous, no doubt of it. A little older than him? How much so? And did he like what Sally liked? Would he think Sally was a freak, just like everyone else? Thought after thought stuffed Sally's brain, the feeling of a headache building up in his neck. He stepped into the apartment, taking more of his surroundings in. The room looked just like everyone elses. Kitchen to the far end, bedrooms closest to him. A sign reading "KEEP OUT" was pinned to one door, and Sal figured it must belong to Larry. He knocked on the door three times, stepping back to leave some room. Within seconds the door flew open, and so did Sal's jaw.

The boy before him, obviously taller and darker, stood proudly in the doorway. His long brown hair swayed with the sudden motion, casting itself around him so serenely Sally just couldn't look away. He felt his face burn furiously, and he wished he could make it stop but as he continued to look the fire grew hotter. Larry's sunken in eyes didn't shade off his brilliant shiny brown eyes, his wonderfully browner skin tone healthy looking and his powerful, luring stature pulled Sal in with the snap of a finger. Larry extended a hand, staring him directly in the eye. Eyes. Eye.

"Name's Larry! What's your name, little dude?" Sal's hands turned to jelly in Larry's grip.

"S-Sal," Sal stuttered, mustering all his being to speak. "I just m-moved in with my dad, on the fourth floor. I wanted to introduce myself." Larry let go, Sal's hands noticeably colder to himself. He held his hands together in an attempt to recreate the warmth he'd just experienced. Larry smiled, looking over his prosthetic.

"Cool, cool. That's a fuckin' awesome mask you got there, Sal." There goes the burning feeling again.

"Y-you can call me Sally Face, that's what my friends called me. A-and it's a prosthetic, but thanks." Larry nodded approvingly, stepping aside.

"Come on in man! Tell me what you think of my styleee." He droned out the 'e', Sal catching himself smiling at the way Larry talked. The door closed behind them, Sally acutely aware of them being alone together at basement level. He tried not to let his mind wander too far. Rather, he focused on the paintings, the posters, the video games, the furniture. Sally felt like he could be at home here, how level and nonchalant the whole room felt. Larry settled down on his bed while Sal continued to look around.

"It's really cool." He said, still star-struck.

Larry liked the way this kid looked. The pigtails, the blue hair, the prosthetic, the ripped jeans, the long shirt, the glassy look of his eyes. He figured Ashley would get a kick out of Sally and thought about when he would introduce them to each other. If anything, Larry figured, they'd fall in love or some shit. A bit of him hoped that's not who Sally Face was going to grow close to.

"Hey!" He called out, gaining Sally's instant attention. "You like metal?" Sal's pigtails swung loosely as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't listen to it often because it's too loud for my dad."

"What a shame! Tell you what, sit in the bean bag right there and I'll put on my favorite band, Sanity's Fall. Like on my shirt!" He pointed, Sally looking.

"Oh? I thought that stood for Sally Face." Sal chuckled, a smile creeping onto Larry's own face.

"Hey man, if that's what you'd like to think, then no problem." Sal might have gone to say something, but the song started and cut all noise out. He noticed right away that Sally was definitely into it. Larry started headbanging, Sally jumping up and joining in soon after. At that moment, both decided, in their own minds, that they'd become great friends.


	3. A Little Bit of Resolve's What I Need Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry have grown close enough for Sal to trust him with the secrets of his own mind. He wakes up from a nightmare (cliche smh) and Larry is there to listen. (more of a fluff chapter than much of a filler but still discusses something important.

Sal shot upright, chest heaving and back covered in a sheet of cold sweat. He picked up his prosthetic off the table and darted towards the bathroom, stopping to vomit into the toilet before darting out the door. Outside in the hallways it was intensely quiet. No TV noise, no creaking, no distant conversations. Just Sal and his feet thump thump thumping to the elevator, then to Larry's room. Larry must've heard him coming, because as soon as he walked into the apartment he was tackled in a flurry of hands, He was guided directly to Larry's room, where he was put to rest on the bed. Larry's hands covered his eyes.

"I saw the prosthetic in your hands, I didn't look, you can put it on if you need to." Sally smiled before clipping the straps on. Larry never asked him to take it off, never asked about it, never tried to rip it off his face. Larry's melty eyes gazed upon Sal, eyes squinted through the dimly lit room. "So, what happened little dude?" He questioned, settling his hands back on the bed. A shaky breath rattled inside Sal's lung as he readied himself to tell his nightmare. It was the same thing as always, he told him, with the teeth and the screaming and the blood. Only every time this nightmare occurred, bright red eyes always flashed right before he woke up. They stared at each other for a time, Sal simply shaking every once in a while.

"Larry," Sal breathed, shaking again. "What does it mean? I miss my mom. I don't get it!" He yelled, ready to pull out his pig tails. Instead, Larry did it for him. He carefully took out the bands keeping his hair up and whipped out a brush from under his pillow. "What are you...??" Larry brushed through Sal's hair slowly, teasing the knots painlessly out until his hair ran smooth. He got him to lay down on his lap, humming a bit and rubbing Sal's arm.

"It's ok dude. Don't worry about it. Just listen to me and relax. We'll found out what it means in time. But for now you're here with me and I'm here with you. We're here together, and I'm not going to let go of you." Sally cried. Silently, of course. He'd gotten good at crying silently. But Larry knew. He always did.

~~

They both woke up entirely entangled with each other. Arms strung around each other's waists, legs locked together. Sally was comfortable, and of course, so was his cup of coffee friend-who was still asleep. A sigh breathed out of Sally, head resting against Lar's chest. His best friend, always there for him, just as always. Sally had no idea what he'd do without him. His dad had always tried to help, but it was never any use. Any mention of mom and his dad basically shut off, leaving Sally to himself again. That's why he appreciated moments like this so much. The nightmares, he could do without. But this? This, Sally could wake up to forever.  
His eyes flung wide open. Sure they'd woken up like this before, when Sally really needed it, but he'd never woken up to snuggle closer to him. To appreciate the way Lar's face looked so relaxed and calm in the low light of the sun. He'd never looked at how his lips slightly parted. Sally practically dared to touch them, feel them, kiss them.  
Again?! He pushed back a bit, waking up Larry.

"You ok Sally Face?" He whispered, looking down at him. Sally swallowed. "Somethin' wrong again?"

"No, no, I just needed to re-position myself, sorry. I'm alright." He reassured him, the taller boy's eyelids falling closed again.

"Cool. Now let's get some more sleep. It's still early morning." Larry was so collected, so normal with what was happening. Sal's heart thumped. There's no way he liked him like he liked Larry. Him and Ashley got along so well, he could see the look in their eyes when they painted together and all that other goopy shit. Maybe that's how it should be; Larry and Ashley and no Sally Face. A quick glance at his dozing friend and he knew he was dead asleep. A tear escaped from Sal's eye. No Sally Face.


	4. Easier To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make it easier to be, easier to be me

The morning sun shone through Larry's window with all intent of waking them up. The smell of coffee wafted from under the door, stirring the two boys out of their slumber. Sal didn't try to stifle a laugh at the sight of Larry and his hair- nest. Larry threw a pillow at him, wrapping delicate fingers between the strings. Sally smiled at the sight of it all under the suns rays.

"You're my little blue jay then," He spoke softly and warmly; Sally leaned forward on the bed. "And if you lay any eggs, I'll eat them!!" He punched Sal's arm.

"If you eat my eggs, I'll shit in your eyes! You'll be the real bird-brain then, too!" Larry laughed at this- he always laughed at Sal's jokes or sayings. A large swelling built up into him, the feeling threatening to swallow him whole. Larry reached out again, this time wrapping a quaint hand around his arm.

"Let's get some coffee and breakfast, yea?" And those fingers, that palm so warm and alive, guided Sal off from the bed to the sofa in the living room. They laughed again as Larry pulled a blanket over Sally as he curled up on the sofa. "Don't you move a muscle, I got this."

~~~~~~

I rested my head on my knees, taking in the sight of his movements and voice as he spoke to me from the kitchen.

"How do ya like your eggs, Sally-Face, dude?" And I watched his smile form under the long, handsome nose. I smiled, admitting that I preferred them fried.

"Fried, huh? Just like my brain from all the head banging we do." I watched, absolutely in love with this friend of mine, a smile burnt into my face.

"Doesn't mean we're going to stop anytime soon though, Larry-Face." He shrugged, long hair spilling out in front of him and down his back.

"That's true. It's just too metal to give up headbanging with another bro that digs metal just as much as I do." The eggs in the pan sizzled and popped, Larry unaffected by the grease.

"How do you do that?" I asked, and he looked over at me.

"What's that?" He asked. I stood up, wrapping the blanket around me and waddling over to him.

"You stand in front of the grease with no fear!! You're an absolute mad man, Lar." He didn't respond right away, just wrapped an arm around my blanket padded shoulders, hugging me close.

"It's cuz you give me strength, little dude." My face flushed, and I looked up at him breathlessly. Those melted eyes glazed over mine. Larry gave me another squeeze, and we watched the eggs cook under the clear lid silently.


	5. What The Hell Was That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well dang  
> https://youtu.be/xu0dMjp7OBI?t=1176

The corner of Larry's kitchen was always weirdly dark. But what put Sally off the most was how it seemed to manifest darker, right before his eyes. Panic bottled inside of him, his heart rate speeding up and fingers twitching.

"H-hey Lar," he croaked. The dopey-looking friend looked down at him tiredly.

"What's up, little dude?" Larry asked, entirely unaware of the now glowing red eyes flashing from the corner of darkness. Sal forced a painful lump from his throat as he swallowed harshly, keeping his eyes pinned on the corner. "You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost-" With split second thinking, Sal pushed Larry back, the blanket falling from his shoulders and he stood, ready to attack. The sound of discomfort from Larry hitting the floor called out to Sally, and he glanced over for a split second, right as the shadow lunged forward. The breath in his lungs seemed to explode, Larry fading away as Sal was dragged all the way to room 403.

Sal sat alone in the incredibly dark room by himself, shivering and panicking and head pounding with pain. Knowing that Larry could be in danger sent a cold shock down his spine, and he lept to his feet. He needed to find a way out and return to Larry before anything hurt him. His first step forward was met with a wet squish. He hated to have to look down, so he kept his eye straight and looked around a bit more. After a few more steps he recognized a smell he didn't favor. Plastic.

With a turn of his head, Sally saw 3 little ponies sitting on top of a cabinet. It appeared as though there should've been a fourth, but it was missing. Regardless, Sal saw he couldn't go any further and turned back, taking the same amount of steps to where he was originally dropped. Just a bit farther from that was the door, and Sal swore he had never bolted for a door faster. The hallways were humid and still musty, but he shrugged it off and took for the elevator. The 5 seconds it took to reach the basement felt like he was taking a ride to Hell's gate, with all the heat and time accumulating in the small space.

As he was about to open the door, a very shocked and dazed Larry appeared in front of him. Overcome with emotions and exhaustion, Sal grabbed at Larry, hugging him with more force than he had in his body.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Shit dude, that sounds nuts." Steam from a nearby cup of tea had Sal's full attention.

"I was worried it'd get to you." He said, voice empty and tired. He could feel Larry's determined gaze on him. A soft and warm hand wrapped around his shoulder.

"Well, no need to worry any more, little dude! I'm right here in the flesh and metalhead blood." There it was; the smallest joke that caused Sal's face to contort and make him smile unabashedly.

"More like meathead." Larry laughed, and Sal looked up from the steam to watch his friend's laugh lines crease.

"Oh, dude?" He suddenly leaned forward intensely. "You said something about a glitter pony?" Sal nodded, unsure of where he was going. A look in Larry's eyes and he knew. They spoke at the same time,

"Charley Mansfield."

 

For a while now, Sally and Larry would talk about the murder of 403. Larry brought it up to him first, talking about how they couldn't find out who killed Mrs. Sanderson. Larry was always positive that Charley was the one who murdered her. He had a whole story to back it up, so of course Sally believed him; and this new evidence set it in stone. They decided then and there that they'd tell the detective about it as soon as they returned for more investigation. Until then, they talked and sipped at their tea like they would every other night.

These nights were some of Sal's favorites. They almost always ended up with him and Larry dozing off together or smiling lazily at each other. And if he was feeling like putty, Sal would have the courage to pull up his mask just so Larry could see for himself.

Larry would've done anything for a simple kiss of Sal's gloriously scarred smile.


	6. The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff and whatnot or more ? idk im just now writing it

Sally had been very obviously shaken up by everything from the past couple of days. First it was the dark figure he would wake up screaming about, or it was Charley, or even just nightmares Sally couldn't begin to talk about. Larry didn't pressure him for answers and he never tried to pry about Sal's life before he met him, just let him cry it out on him, then play some games before he passed out again.

Besides, Larry felt like every time he was there for Sally, it made that much stronger of a bond between them. After all, Sally had listened to him cry about his dad and struggles with art. It only made sense that he listened to Sal, too. The look in his eye was always worth it. Maybe he couldn't see his face, but that wasn't so bad. All he needed was that  _look._ The only problem was that Larry couldn't figure out why he enjoyed spending time with him so much. They were best friends for sure, but why did he want to spend  _ALL_ his time with Sally only? When Ashley would come over they'd laugh and enjoy each others company, and Sally loved being the center of attention after a while. It just bothered him that Ashley and him would talk so much.

Sally deserved all the friends in the world, and Larry could never take that away from him. He just wanted to be the most important one. That feeling always made him feel like an iron slug, however, and though he knew he could talk to Sal about anything, the last thing he wanted was to give Sal the iron slug too. Larry was good at covering up his feelings anyway. It was as easy as saying,  _"I'm good, little dude,"_ and continuing on with whatever he was doing.

One day, he might not have been so good at it, as Sal grabbed at his pig tails in frustration at him.

"You always say that, but then the mood gets all weird and you shut off from everyone! I'm your best friend, Larry! Talk to me for  _fuck's_ sake!" Larry flinched at Sally's swear, turning away from him.

"Sal, it's no big deal. My problems are nowhere _near_ as hard as yours. You don't need to hear about me and-" Sally tackled him, the two of them rolling back and Sal pinning him down.

"It  _IS_ a big deal, you fuckin' idiot! You listen to me  _all the time_ , now it's my turn to listen to  _YOU!_ So spit it out!!" Larry looked into his eye. It glossed over, tore into him wildly, locked on strongly. Larry released a held in breath, intertwining his fingers with Sal's.

"All I want is an answer. But neither of us have it. I've been thinking hard, little dude. Give me some time to open up. I never bore into your personal thoughts, give me some slack, will ya?" He spoke softly, letting Sally know he wasn't upset with him and just wanted some space. Sally rubbed his thumb against Larry's hand slowly, getting off of him. He held out his hand to pick up Larry, who tackled him into a hug when on his feet.

"I'll give you all the time in this world, Larry-Face. I promise." Larry almost cried.

"All the time, huh? Thanks, Sally-Face." He would definitely bring up wanting to be Sally's world to him eventually, but at least he found one answer. Sally was already  _his_ world. But another question hit him harder. How do you tell your best friend you're in love with him?


	7. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha u fuks git wat u want now >:3  
> also i cried

"No fair, Larry! You cheated, I saw you!!" Sally laughed, albeit a tad salty.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sally dude.  _That_ , wasn't cheating. That was skillful spam." Larry smirked, his toothy grin spreading ear to ear. Maybe it  _was_ cheating, but watching Sal get angrier and angrier each round was worth it. After all, it was going to help steer the night how he dreamed it would since they planned it.

**EARLIER THAT WEEK !**

"Dude. That sounds like a GREAT idea. We'll party out all week and get the most from our last squeeze of summer! I'll bring my blankets down if you get the snacks and the games?" Sally's eyes scrunched up beneath his mask in pure joy.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Fisher. See you later tonight little buddy." He watched as Sal waved and retreated into the elevator with a rush, smiling aloofly. He hoped that Sally was feeling the same. After all, tonight was going to be a make or break for their future relationship.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT AH**

"If you're so bent out of shape, then how about I prove my mad, genuine skills in a fair fight? If you win, I'll cram every gummy shark in this bag in my mouth at once." He watched the flare of competition flicker in Sal's eyes and knew he would take up the offer.

"Alright, Larry, you're ON. But.. what do you get if  _you_ win?" Sally cocked his head to the side.

"We can discuss that after I win. But now, we BATTLE!" They chose their characters and a random stage, starting right off the bat. For what seemed like an hour they pulled combo after combo on one another. It was a close call in the end, but the winner was in fact Larry.

"No fair! You're gonna make me eat all the gummy sharks now, aren't you?" Sal pouted, crossing his arms and leaning back on the bean bag.

"On the contrary little dude. I actually have another preposition." Larry's heart was beating rapidly. Sally was laid back, hair streaming out in soft waves and his eyes clearly tired.

"What'd you have in mind?" He yawned, and Larry climbed on top of him. Sally looked up at him with newfound shock, his eyes wide open. "Uh-h, Lar?" He whispered. Larry brushed a hand through Sal's hair and spoke back softly.

"Would you mind lifting up your mask a bit?" Larry knew Sal would cringe at the thought of showing his skin. Sal lifted his mask with no hesitation, and Larry's jaw dropped.

"I know, it's hideous, I just-" Sal's words hummed in his mouth as Larry pressed his lips against Sal's, the bean bag squishing beneath them. When Larry felt like he'd overstayed his welcome he pulled away.

"Sorry, I just sort of-" Then Sally took hold of his shirt and kissed him again, Larry laughing and smiling as he held him in his arms.

"We didn't have to play a game just to do this!!" He muttered, burying his head into Larry's shoulder.

"Probably. I wanted to be sure though. You never know."

"You were my first." Larry patted his head, holding him even closer.

"Ha, you loser." It was quiet in the room aside from the theme from the tv.

"Larry, I think.. I think I'm in love with you."


	8. Hopes & Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heha

"Larry, you..." I gasped, clutching the baggy with cold hands. Water dripped from my hair, the wind whipping it from side to side. "You fucking  _IDIOT!_ " I cried, sobbing out and heaving with a heavy chest. After all this time, all those kisses and hugs and 'I love you's'? This is what I get? Angrily, I tossed the note to the ground, climbing up the tree and gritting my teeth. Immediately I was greeted by Rose, who gazed down on me with a deep, sad look.

"There was no saving him, I'm sorry. This was the only way he could be free." Her wrinkled skin crinkled up at the corners of her eyes as she smiled sadly. "Look, you'll see him again. He hasn't truly left us, Sally dear. But there's something we need to take care of first." In a second I was warped to the top of the apartments. Stunned, I looked around. Larry, hazy and not complete, stood like he always did. Hands in his pocket, hair drifting over one shoulder, eyes lazy and tired looking. My throat closed up. My head throbbed, my heart sank. Larry smiled.

"Hey Sally-Face. How's it hanging dude?" Every part of my body wanted to rush forward and pull my arms around him, but i knew better. He wasn't corporeal, and I'd lide right through him. "Hey man, do you see that huge ass pillar behind you?" I turned on my heels, squinting my eyes.

"The what?" I spoke through the rushing wind. Larry chuckled, stepping forward and holding up some weird stone.

"Well, Old Lady Rose gave me this, so I guess I'd better put it to good use, huh?" After a bright flash, the pillar became clear to me.

"Okay, well, what am I supposed to be doing with this?" Larry shrugged.

"Beats me. Cool guitar, though. Todd finished it, huh?" I looked down at my guitar and my hands, gripping the guitar. When I looked up, Larry had vanished with the wind. Angry and lost, I strummed the guitar strings all at once. Some symbols on the pillar responded accordingly, lighting up then dying down after I stopped playing.

"Found my answer." After messing around for a bit, I played all the chords just right, causing the mass to disappear. I jumped down into the apartments, the dust flying out around me. Larry's voice spoke through my ear. Chills danced down my damp back, my hair raising.

"I'm right here, dude. Call on me if you need any help." I cursed his name in my head, then wiped my face as I blushed.

"Loud and clear Lar. Loud and clear."

"And don't forget how much I love you, Sally." My lip trembled as I struggled to respond.

"I love you too, Larry."


End file.
